User blog:MagicEverywhere99/Wake Up, please.
Hellloooo. Nice to see some of you haven't abandoned this place, that means that....well...you guys are stranglers, i guess. Why I am Here...Again? I don't know, I practically forgot about this whole place, and then I just woke up and said "Oh yeah, I totally forgot!" and came on here. Let's Make it short, sweet, and to the point. Two words. Wake up! Take a breath of the real world, and then come back on. The only thing, or "hope" you should say is words on a screen. Half god? Seriously? I don't want to be on eof those hating people, or so called "troll", I'm just warning you! The sooner you get away from this place, the better you will be. Whoever invented this website should have it deleted. And don't say stupid things like "Oh I'm a demigod" and put all these photos up. Its the internet!!!! I don't think you guys realize that it stays on here. FOREVER. Anyone anywhere anytime could find this stuff. This place is open to the world. What if one of your school mates came and saw everything? Your life would be over. You would be put in the loony bin. So just stop, and ask yourself this simple question: "Is this something that is really worth dedicating my life to?" And you know the answer. So get up, shut off your computer. And start living life. You have a bad family? TELL SOMEONE! You feel in danger? UH, TELL SOMEONE. And you just pity your own life so you dive in so deep in this imaginary world, you forgot about the outside? Look, theres a whole world of things you could be doing other than this right now. Pulling pranks, taking walks, anything but sitting in front of a screen talking about something completely imaginary! So what if your so called "friends" on here will miss you? Theres something called a phone. Just please, you guys. This website has ruined lives. Lucky for me, I could recover. But what if something really does happen? What if your online friend is a predator? You know those girls, those ones who went missing, and had an internet boyfriend? Don't think those girls were mindless and stupid enough to give their address. You think you're smart enough to know the difference? Trust me, they did too. Traditional "Good-Bye" Notes I know whenever someone leaves the wikia, they're usually sending notes out to people that they know/have strong opinions about. But I'll probably be back. You may not see me, but I'll see you (STALKERRRR XD JK). But, really. I may drop in a few times to gie one of you a lecture about staying on here. Then, once I feel I dont need to anymore, I'll probably be gone. Anyways, here are some messages to some of you. Nat You're a great friend, with a lot of potential. If you really think you are "Half God", don't watch this website waiting for some solution to pop out in front of you. Take action! But, don't run away or anything. That stuff just leads to lots of police, and a pretty bad punishment. Nomin Long time no....type XD Same as I said to Nat, pretty much. And secret is, I was always jealous of you on facebook because you were soo pretty! I hope you're doing well. Awobbie Whatever is high, must come down. Anyone Else Everything I said above. And, well, nice knowing you XD Category:Blog posts